


Tastes Like Peppermint

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasonal jobs at the mall suck. Kyungsoo giving him blowjobs during break time don’t—kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> I mention Jongin is a high school student. In this au, he's of age and Kyungsoo's not frick fracking with a minor <3 Also, the song Kyungsoo sings is "Wild" by Troye Sivan. My friends and I have a thing where we want Kyungsoo to sing Troye’s songs one day. Here is me getting away with it even it’s a few lines.

Jongin likes to consider himself a patient and understanding person. He decided to get a seasonal job at the mall since his parents didn’t want to help buy new parts for his baby Bella, a used 97 Pontiac Firebird. While working retail Jongin didn’t know the Lord would be testing him; he attends church every Sunday because of his religious parents.

He can hear them yelling at him for the amount of times he’s said the Lord’s name in vain during his shift. It’s only started about two hours ago. In grammar school, Jongin was taught that no question is stupid and wonders if his teachers ever had to work at retail. There are some people he'd like to introduce his teachers to.

The teenage boy sighs when he finds the table of sweaters he nicely folded is now a pile of mess. Could people at least somewhat fold the clothes after checking them? Or ask an associate when looking for a size? On second thought no. Don’t talk to me, Jongin thinks.

He has no choice but to refold them or else he’ll get an earful from Joonmyeon. He’s been working at the retail store since he was in high school and the now part-time assistant manager was experiencing his fourth holiday season with the store. Jongin pities the elder for who would ever want to manage a store from the depths of hell. Well, since he’s the devil reincarnated Jongin believes Joonmyeon must feel right at home.

As Jongin is folding sweaters made of cheap polyester, he can hear a middle aged woman arguing with Yixing at the cashier as she carries a kid in her arms meanwhile another kid in a stroller is crying because he can’t get out. He sends mental prayers to Yixing because the elder has been at cashier since opening and it’s been about ten hours. Yixing was in college and gets more hours than Jongin. It makes sense since his availability is better.

Yixing started working at the store long before the holiday season and Jongin doesn’t want imagine what it must be like for the elder. He has been told by Yixing that the he doesn’t plan on having this job for long since he has a paid internship planned during the summer.

Jongin is in his last year of high school and can only do weekends and sometimes nights if he doesn’t have soccer practice. The season was almost over, but that didn’t mean his team didn’t practice all year.

He sometimes wishes he accepted the offer to work at the ice cream shop his teammate, Jongdae was working at despite the lower pay. Jongin wouldn’t have to deal with people because it’s cold as hell and not as many people want ice cream. He may be popular at school and has a bunch of friends but this was some next level shit. He didn’t think working in retail would be this hard.

At least on Thursday nights with Kyungsoo keeps him sane. He wishes they saw each other more than once a week but Kyungsoo often works during the day. The elder was also doing this seasonal job for some extra money. Jongin recalls Kyungsoo wanted to use it towards buying a new keyboard and equipment for his compositions. Kyungsoo was apparently a first year music major and Jongin was honestly skeptical the elder could sing.

Kyungsoo proved him so wrong one day they had to help unpack the new stock delivery. It started with a hushed humming of a pop song and then random lines of a Korean ballad. Jongin is Korean himself—ethnicity, not by nationality—and couldn’t understand shit but that didn’t matter. The elder’s voice was downright beautiful. Jongin soon learned to understand Kyungsoo’s passion for music. He also enjoys Kyungsoo showing off his great lung capacity when he’s balls deep into the other’s hot mouth.

Jongin let out a shaky breath when Kyungsoo looked up at him, wide eyes pierced his soul. The elder hummed as Jongin went at a steady pace and he still can’t believe the other hasn’t stopped for air. He seemed to feel like the one who is feeling breathless because damn is his boyfriend (kinda? maybe?) a pro when it comes to blowjobs. His fingers ran through the mob of red head beneath him when he can feel that he’s close. “Oh God...Hyung!”

His eyes closed as he continued to abuse Kyungsoo’s inviting mouth. Jongin choked out a sob as he came after a few more deep thrusts. As expected, Kyungsoo willingly swallowed and milks Jongin dry. The younger watched as Kyungsoo pulled out with an audible pop and sexily licked his lips. “Mmm, tastes like peppermint today.”

Jongin snorted to hide the groan fighting to come out and rolled his eyes. “Duh, hyung. You ate...no let me rephrase that sucked the living shit out of a candy cane right in front of me! That woman I was helping thought I was getting hard looking at her daughter!” defended Jongin. He pouted as he placed his limp dick back inside his underwear and zipped up his pants.

Meanwhile Kyungsoo ignored him because Jongin’s pouts always makes the older turn into a big ol’ softy, unlike his free spirited and cheeky persona. The man looked in the mirror kept in the storage room to fix his skewed hair. His lips are still bloated and jaw is sore though. The minor setback won’t stop him from continuing to work as the taste of cum lingers on the back of his tongue. It excites him. So what? He can’t help it he has needs and Jongin conveniently dragged them to a secluded room.

Kyungsoo smirked when he looked over to Jongin, who is leaning on the free wall space. “I didn’t see you complaining when I sucked your big cock instead.” His arms naturally circled around Jongin’s neck and they share a searing kiss. He likes it when Jongin whines for more contact and grabs harshly on his waist. Kyungsoo grinded on Jongin when he could feel the other getting hard again.

The younger bit back a moan as Kyungsoo’s hips sinfully grind towards him. He can feel Kyungsoo is painfully hard beneath the ugly black slacks they have to wear. Jongin is thankful they’re not allowed to wear skinny jeans since he can imagine Kyungsoo’s thighs must look delectable in tight denim. Kyungsoo bit on Jongin’s bottom lip when his arousal is palmed. “Shit. I’d let you fuck me right now if I could,” hissed Kyungsoo. Jongin hummed in response because hell yes is the thought mutual but unfortunately they don’t have time for that.

They immediately stop lip locking when someone tried to open the door. The two individually check if their appearances are presentable and Jongin is the one who unlocked the door. It’s Yixing and his face says he is not in the mood.

“I don’t want to know what you guys always do here. I need to restock the room slippers. This one woman bought fifty of the same fuckin’ ugly design. Fifty!” exasperated Yixing. The room slippers were conveniently in the spare storage room Kyungsoo and Jongin were currently in. Even though the particular paisley design wasn’t normally popular among customers Joonmyeon insisted displaying them for times like these. It’s odd how the assistant manager's mind works.

Yixing doesn’t say anything although his face contorted when he smelled sex in the air. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Jongin’s belt is also undone. He deeply sighed while grabbing a few boxes he needed and ordered Jongin to follow him with two more boxes. Yixing goes ahead and Jongin pecked Kyungsoo on the lips before leaving.

“Don’t think I’ll only drive you home tonight! My backseat’s been awfully lonely!” shouted Kyungsoo before the younger is out of earshot. Jongin has a wide grin on his face and not even Joonmyeon who is suddenly scolding him that he didn’t fold the sweaters properly can bring him down.

He pacified Joonmyeon saying that he’ll get right to fixing the sweaters after reorganizing the room slippers by himself. That meant Yixing would have some free time and Joonmyeon can painfully try to do what he thinks is flirting.

Too bad the assistant manager doesn’t know Yixing is already taken and straight as a pole. Jongin doesn’t think he’s obligated to disclose his coworkers’ person lives and he might find the conventionally overconfident Joonmyeon being a sudden blubbering mess entertaining.

After displaying the slippers, Jongin walked back to the same damn pile of sweaters to find them already perfectly folded. He looked over to Kyungsoo who winked at him as the elder aided an old woman find nightgowns. Jongin is glad working on days when Kyungsoo works doesn’t suck. Kind of.

///

Kyungsoo is not the type to lie unless he absolutely has to. He just so happens to lie a lot when it involved a smokin’ hot high school boy. Once Kyungsoo set eyes on Jongin he immediately knew by the end of the season he wanted to be putty, shamelessly moaning while he bounces on the younger’s dick.

It might have been a game to Kyungsoo. There was nothing he had to lose since he was transferring colleges and would never see the kid again. Think of it as his last hoorah before leaving the godforsaken place.

Kyungsoo has an eye for men and he knew Jongin would certainly be an interesting adventure. A week after meeting, Kyungsoo invited Jongin out to watch a movie. Jongin was bashfully smiling when he accepted the offer. It would have to be after their shared shift on Thursdays though. Their schedules on other days of the week couldn’t match.

The elder can remember the glorious face Jongin made when he came in Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin had a fist in his mouth to muffle his voice and another hand tugging Kyungsoo’s hair tightly. Ordinarily, Kyungsoo believes the floors of movie theaters are fuckin disgusting but that night was the door that opened to his new fuck buddy.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t call himself loose or a slut, but he has had his fair share of sex partners. Most of them were complete strangers. Don’t go judging him too much now. He always made sure both people were clean and without fail used protection. Okay, maybe he forewent the condom once...or twice. Kyungsoo at least didn’t force anyone to have sex with him. He doesn’t have to do much to have men ready to pound their dicks into him anyways.

Jongin was different compared to the other guys. Their first time was at Kyungsoo’s apartment and he doesn’t normally invite guys over for sex or anyone really. Often it’s the other way around. It was almost easily Kyungsoo’s own car but he told Jongin to be a good boy and be patient. The younger still got a handjob on the way at least. Kyungsoo is a man of great talent.

It was the usual heated and lustful type of sex Kyungsoo thrived on yet Jongin had him begging for more. After that night Jongin had changed, unknowingly so did he. Jongin took care of Kyungsoo more and did more than fulfill any kind of sexual needs. For the teenage boy, Kyungsoo was his world and would do anything to make him happy.

Kyungsoo didn’t notice the kind gestures at first. He thought it was simply good natured Jongin helping whenever he was in a pinch at work or needed someone to talk to at night. He also had no idea about Jongin’s huge crush on him. Not until Jongin shyly asked him out on a date. A real one this time. Kyungsoo didn’t necessarily hate Jongin but he didn’t know how to define his feelings towards him. He agreed to go on the date since Jongin’s crestfallen face when he hesitated made him feel like shit.

In Kyungsoo’s opinion, the date was awkward one moment and tooth achingly cute another moment. Jongin took a bus to pick him up at his apartment and they had to take the subway together to the restaurant they planned dining at. The younger’s car wasn’t ready from the shop yet and refused to let Kyungsoo drive his car. Kyungsoo offered to have Jongin drive his car instead but instantly said no.

“If we take the subway...it takes longer to get to the restaurant. That way we can spend some more time together,” admitted Jongin. He tried to hide the grin on his face and Kyungsoo could feel his heart palpitating. Wait, that was weird. Kyungsoo should think it was gross since his friend, Minseok does this kind of stuff all the time. Whatever. Kyungsoo brushed off the thought and doesn’t stop Jongin from letting their fingers intertwine.

When they arrived at the restaurant there happened to be a mix-up regarding the reservation. Apparently the restaurant has another location in the neighboring town and Jongin set up a reservation there. Jongin felt so embarrassed when he found out about his mistake and nicely asked if they could still dine at the intended location. The host gave a rude response saying that it wasn’t their fault someone made a careless mistake. She also said that if they check in two hours later it doesn’t guarantee them a table.

Jongin was quick to apologize but Kyungsoo wasn’t going to put up with the host. He made a scene saying that the woman should at least show some backbone by treating their situation better. He defended Jongin telling her it was an honest mistake. He was ready to pull on the brazilian blowout hair when the host muttered that Jongin should keep his “boy toy” in place and not make such a big scene. Jongin had to forcefully carry the older away from the restaurant before the police would get involved.

“That bitch! I swear to God I will-” Kyungsoo’s words are cut off when Jongin kissed him. This time it’s not a hungry kiss full of teeth clashing and lots and lots of tongue. The kiss was chaste and makes his heart hammer against his chest. Kyungsoo didn’t know how such a simple kiss could have him so weak in the knees.

Jongin pouted as he looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes, hands cradling the other’s face. “I’m sorry, hyung. It really was my fault.” Kyungsoo leaned into the touch and let out a heavy sigh. “No, Jongin. It’s alright...I just overreacted. I should be the one who’s sorry.”

“No, hyung…”

“Kim Jongin. It was my fuckin fault. Deal with it! Now let’s go somewhere else. I’m hungry.” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand and they walk further away from the restaurant. The elder looked around and soon found the pub he frequently goes to.

Jongin’s curious eyes scanned around the place Kyungsoo had taken him. He never had been to a pub before. There is nothing extravagant about the place but still fascinates him. “Um...hyung. Aren’t I too young to be here?”

Kyungsoo waved off Jongin’s concern. The elder knew the owner of this place so they won’t find any trouble here. He found his favorite booth vacant and guided Jongin there. They sit down on opposite sides of the booth and a man timely showed up at their table. The waiter handed them each a menu as he greeted them. “Hey Soo! The usual, I presume?”

“Yeah sure, Baekhyun. Get this cutie here a pint of Blue Moon on tap for now.” The man nodded as he wrote on a notepad. “Be right back!” Once they were alone again Jongin hesitantly whispered to Kyungsoo. “Are you sure it’s okay to uhh….let me drink?”

“Is this your first time drinking alcohol?” Jongin quickly shook his head in response. The teenager believed underage drinking was a right of passage in high school. He did it by staying friend’s house, using a fake ID to buy a few bottles or sneaking into college house parties. This kind of drinking in a casual setting was new for Jongin. Kyungsoo scoffed as he raised an eyebrow. “Then what’s the problem?” He tried not to look smug as Jongin is blushing, but oh the hell with it. He enjoys it when Jongin is like this because of him.

Baekhyun is soon back with their drinks. Jongin politely thanked the waiter and the expression of shock is apparent on his face when he watched Kyungsoo sipping on something he would never dare to drink. “Y...your usual is….is absinthe?!” stuttered Jongin. Kyungsoo laughed a little louder than he expected but it's too late now to hide it. Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed considering this wasn’t supposed to be a laughing matter. “What can I say? I’m quite the daring person. Someone like you who frequents my bedroom knows that.”

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a wink as he licked his lips. Jongin grunted and thought drinking the cold beer in front of him would ease his clogging throat. Kyungsoo has the urge to coo at the pliant and timid Jongin. When it comes to sex though Jongin is definitely not shy at all. It feeds Kyungsoo’s ego whenever he has Jongin in the palm of his hand.

They order some good ol’ greasy food to help ease the alcohol intake. Kyungsoo is eventually coerced into ordering a pint for himself. He doesn't forget about his original order. Kyungsoo takes a sip of the green liquid once in awhile and ignores the look of concern Jongin has every time. Kyungsoo found himself truly enjoying Jongin’s company. They sometimes talk to each other on the phone at night but they never spent time outside of the store that was platonic. He does go to this particular pub often yet most of the time he’s alone.

The owner, Chanyeol or Baekhyun might give him company though they know when to leave their friend alone. Even when his usual sanctuary of his personal studio suffocates him he goes here. Being at the pub used to distract him. Now being with Jongin distracts him. Although in a good way, Kyungsoo reasoned to himself.

//

The cold wind hit their faces as they leave the pub with full bellies and befitting laughter. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how time flew and asked for Jongin to stay over at his place. They didn’t know what time it was yet had idea too late for Jongin to go home. Granted he didn’t know they would be drinking, Jongin already lied to his parents saying that he was at Jongdae’s house. A lie that Jongin often uses when seeing Kyungsoo. Jongin’s parents doesn’t know he is gay and that he’s falling hard for another man. At least for now.

Jongin smiled as he watched Kyungsoo stumble down the quiet street, only his voice echoes. It’s one of Kyungsoo’s favorite songs the elder sings and it feels so good to sing at the top of his lungs. He doesn’t bother to think if the people in their homes are cursing at him as they stir in sleep. Kyungsoo felt so free at the moment and that’s all he cared about.

[ _♬_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3awzvNrKDsg)

_Leave this Blue Neighborhood,  
_ _Never knew loving could hurt this good.  
_ _Oh~ And it drives me wild!_

__

Kyungsoo laughed as Jongin slowly approached him. The former smiling so brightly it hurts his cheeks and Jongin returned the smile with a grin just as wide. He brought Jongin closer to him and their foreheads rest on each other. Small patches of their breaths dissolve into the air. He continued to sing and this time at a much softer tone.

_Cause when you look like that,  
_ _I never ever wanted to be so bad.  
_ _Oh~ It drives me wild._

Jongin softly kissed Kyungsoo’s temple and the other breathily smiled. It calmed his heart to know Kyungsoo is able to be so comfortable around him. He thinks he doesn’t have much to offer the elder. Kyungsoo is much wiser and has experienced a lot more than he has. Jongin is not one to be childish about it. He’s an ordinary teenage boy from boring suburbia while Kyungsoo lived in an exciting urban city all his life.

There isn’t much expected of Jongin except for going to a good school, get a job, marrying and have kids; the works. Kyungsoo’s parents were very supportive of his dreams to write music and knew about his sexuality early on. They loved their son no matter what and Jongin knows he wouldn’t have such a positive experience if he ever came out. It makes him a bit jealous of Kyungsoo because he lives how he wants to. On the other hand, Jongin’s life has been pretty much predetermined for him.

Maybe Kyungsoo is what makes his own life less monotonous and routine. It’s only been a few weeks since they had met but plenty of time for Jongin’s life to change. He reveled in the soft plump lips now against his own. His arms are around Kyungsoo’s waist as he can feel how perfectly their lips meet each other. Kyungsoo giggled when they almost trip on a street corner. Jongin continued smiling in between kisses and wonders how can something like this ever be wrong?

///

Their love affair should have stopped a lot sooner. He is aware he had allowed Jongin to get too close—literally and figuratively. They were now officially a couple and sure, Kyungsoo was happy about it. He thought Jongin must be a real saint to still want him even after he confessed his original ulterior motive.

His usual routine turned into checking up on Jongin in the morning. Making sure the boy hasn’t slept in again and missed the school bus. He only texted Jongin back in between his own classes, which are scarce because the younger shouldn’t be slacking in his last year. He liked it most when Jongin sent him photos to show how his day is going and yes, the messages are so cute it made Kyungsoo internally squeal. He didn’t know Jongin could affect him so.

His good friend and fellow music major, Minseok even noticed the change in Kyungsoo. A good change it is in his friend’s opinion. Kyungsoo doesn’t party anymore or hookup with random people. He spends his time either at school, work, and of course Jongin. Minseok hasn’t met Jongin though judging from how lovestruck Kyungsoo is he thinks he ought to thank the guy whenever he has the chance.

The two were eating their lunch together. A usual thing they did whenever they were both free before their classes in the afternoon. However this time Kyungsoo’s attention has never left the phone in his hands since they sat down.

**Nini**

Hyung!~~~ Class is so boring. If only you were my teacher, I'd pay more attention!! ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

**D.O.**

Would you really?

**Nini**

Of course! I'd be a good boy. An angel ☆.*・((ε(*･ω･)_/ﾟ･:*:･｡☆

**D.O.**

Hmm...a shame because bad boys deserve to get punished

**Nini**

....how?

**D.O**

Well, a good boy like you doesn't have to worry! ^^

**Nini**

But...what if I were a bad boy...what would you do?

**D.O**

First of all...bad boys should be on their knees. Ready to receive a spanking

“Hey Lover Boy! Think you can finish your food before it gets cold?” teased Minseok. Kyungsoo stopped smiling for a moment to send his friend a glare. He took a quick bite of his food before sending another message. His lips curve into a smirk and Minseok is mildly concerned.

Minseok chuckled as he watched Kyungsoo giggling to something on the other’s phone. He decided to take out his own phone and took a few photos along with one priceless video of Kyungsoo actually kissing his phone screen. Minseok assumed it must be to a photo of Jongin and his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Wasn’t it last month that Kyungsoo almost punched him the face when he sent his own boyfriend a flying kiss on Snapchat? He rolled his eyes and sent one of the pictures he took to his boyfriend, Jongdae.

**Minnie**

I think it finally happened. We lost Kyungsoo.

**FunkyJD**

Haha! I think he looks so cute! Don’t tell him I said that

**Minnie**

Not like I would since he would kill me for sending you a pic. How’s classes going, babe?

**FunkyJD**

Oh, so now you care about how my day is going? Getting lonely now, Mister?

**Minnie**

What? I can’t check up on my boyfriend? Fine.

**FunkyJD**

N’aww babyyyyyy. Don’t worry the weekend is almost here and we can spend plenty of time together ;)

**Minnie**

You’re lucky it’s my turn to top this week.

**FunkyJD**

I hope you can see my eyes rolling out of their sockets. Anyways, I was wondering if we could do a double date with Jongin’s new boyfriend next week?

**Minnie**

A double date? Jongin has a boyfriend?? I thought he was still keeping it a secret he was gay.

**FunkyJD**

He is! To his parents...I already told Jongin we’re free next Thursday so don’t plan anything else.

**Minnie**

Alright. It’s not like I have a choice.

**FunkyJD**

You’re correct. You don’t. xoxo :*

//

“Wait so you’re one who’s been dating Kyungsoo?!” Minseok eyes widened in shock when he realized the guy Kyungsoo has been head over heels for is his boyfriend’s classmate. It was blatantly obvious though.

Jongdae doesn’t seem to be phased by the other’s reaction and confessed he already knew. Minseok frowned because why does it have to be him who gets to know last? His boyfriend gave his peppering kisses to make him feel better and it does.

As planned, Minseok met up with Jongdae to go on a double date. They met at a diner the couple frequently go to since it’s an equal distance from their respective homes. Minseok certainly didn’t expect Jongin’s supposed new boyfriend to be his own friend. He still stared daggers at Kyungsoo during the meal. Kyungsoo feigned ignorance and engaged in the new conversation. He didn’t find it necessary to outright say Jongin was good friends with Jongdae. Minseok seemed disinterested when Kyungsoo told him his boyfriend’s name anyway. He knows Minseok is slow at times but damn.

This time Jongin is a bit reserved when around Kyungsoo and Jongdae joked that it’s only because he’s so whipped. That earned a stern stare at Jongdae from Kyungsoo and Minseok ordered his friend to calm down. Kyungsoo bit back the very colorful language he wanted to offer the younger. He could see Jongin beginning to panic and he doesn’t want his boyfriend looking so distressed.

Other than that incident, the date continued without a hitch. Jongdae got on Kyungsoo’s good side when the younger tells them embarrassing childhood stories about Jongin. Including a fun story when the soccer team dared Jongin to skinny dip at the school's pool before a swimming competition Freshman year.

“So who said ‘I love you’ first?” innocently asked Jongdae. His friend almost spat out the soda he had been drinking and Kyungsoo gently patted his back. “We uhh…haven’t said that to each other yet.” Upon hearing the response Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “Really?”

Kyungsoo simply shrugged as he replied. “Yeah, really. I know we may be in our so-called honeymoon stage but give us some credit. We’ve only been dating for two weeks now.” Jongdae nodded, understanding their situation. “Right, sorry. I just assumed it since you’re already so close with each other.” Kyungsoo gave a small smile and squeezed Jongin’s hand as he looked at him. “It’s alright, Jongdae. We’ll get there.”

///

A few more weeks later, Christmas already passed and this year it snowed. Six inches of what may seem like a winter wonderland to children but it’s actually a shitstorm for those who have to work the next day. Jongin and Kyungsoo aren’t exempt from working the day after Christmas. It fucking sucks because who wants to be shopping after the holiday? Swarms of people prove them wrong. The store thinks it is a great opportunity to sell anything Christmas related at alarmingly low prices. It’s going to be a long day.

Jongin didn’t get to see Kyungsoo much because the other was busy helping Yixing at the cashier. He looked at the lines from the various other checkouts and sighed. Even looking at the large amount of people is exhausting. Jongin stopped by to check on them to see if they need anything before he went on break. Joonmyeon told them they have to cut their break time in half when they’re not supposed to but they’re short staffed today.

Yixing told Jongin to buy him a matcha latte and Kyungsoo said he doesn’t want anything but these goddamn people to disintegrate. Jongin chuckled as the woman in front of Kyungsoo gave him a dirty look. The teenage boy soon returned with the drink and offered to step in while Yixing took his much needed break. Yixing quickly thanked Jongin as he sipped on the warm latte, rushing to the break room.

“Doing alright, hyung?” asked Jongin after he greeted another customer. Kyungsoo handed a man his receipt and said for him to enjoy his day. “Fuck no. I’m dying here,” whined Kyungsoo. Jongin gave a slight pout when he looked at his boyfriend for a moment. “Just a few more hours, hyung. You can do it!” chirped Jongin.

Kyungsoo can’t hide the scoff over how Jongin is more happier than usual, especially at work. He hurriedly tried to scan the next customer’s items and sneaked a glance at Jongin. The younger is always so good at customer service and gosh that dazzling smile can make even the rudest hag melt. Kyungsoo shook his head when he realized he’s taking too long and reminded himself to focus on working.

//

“Thank God you can actually drive now,” said Kyungsoo as he got into the passenger seat. Their shift finally ended and luckily they don’t have to deal with closing since Joonmyeon felt guilty they arrived hours before opening. A bit of humanity from Joonmyeon confuses them but they readily clocked out once it became 8pm.

Jongin offered Kyungsoo a ride that morning since his car was conveniently up and running again. He also wanted to impress his boyfriend and show off his baby. Kyungsoo would joke how lame of a first car Jongin has though the way he looked at the hunk of metal kept his lips sealed.

“I can also go to your apartment more often!” mentioned Jongin. At first, Kyungsoo smiled but then he noticed a huge mistake he made. A really stupid one because Jongin still has no idea Kyungsoo is moving. Very far away. He was moving after winter break to his new school.

Their state university had a nice music program yet Kyungsoo didn’t find it good enough. He was honestly too scared to apply for anywhere else since he was a shoe-in for the program and he was offered a generous scholarship. That allowed him to live in his own apartment near the campus, a few cities away from where he was originally from. Minseok was planning to transfer schools and Kyungsoo supported him all the way. However when his friend suggested he tried transferring as well he didn’t have the confidence to consider it himself.

After some time of convincing, including from his favorite professor, he applied to Berklee. Kyungsoo didn’t expect to get in knowing that transfers had even slimmer chances. The acceptance letter he received one day had him jumping for joy. He instantly called his parents and Minseok about the good news. The scholarship didn’t cover everything but Kyungsoo didn’t mind. He got accepted and confirmed his attendance for the Spring semester right away. This was also some time before he met Jongin.

To be honest, if he met Jongin sooner he’d contemplate denying the acceptance. It surprised Kyungsoo because he never thought another person would have that kind of impact on him. Although he knows Jongin wouldn’t want to be in the way of his dream. It hurts to know Jongin won’t ask him to stay.

Jongin wouldn’t want him to pass on an opportunity like this. He was going to attend an university out-of-state, still nowhere near Kyungsoo’s new school. So Kyungsoo decided to tell Jongin that night about him moving. He doesn’t want to prolong it for they shouldn't waste the little time they have left.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Kyungsoo invited Jongin upstairs for some tea. “Is this code for some sex?” joked Jongin. Kyungsoo elbowed him in the stomach as he opened his apartment door. “No, it isn’t! My apartment is not some place for us to only have sex. I live here ya’kno.”

Jongin let himself inside as he’s been to the apartment plenty of times and joined Kyungsoo in the kitchen. He watched as Kyungsoo made them tea and the other gestured for him to go to the living room. Kyungsoo was trying to stop his hand from shaking and Jongin watching his every move wasn’t helping. After preparing the tea he soon joined his boyfriend on the couch. He took one deep breath before speaking. “Jongin….I have something to tell you.”

“Wait! Can I go first?” Kyungsoo eyebrows furrowed when he saw a tiny red box in his boyfriend’s hand. “Hyung….no…Kyungsoo,” began Jongin, “I know we said no to giving each other Christmas presents and we’ve only been together for about a month and I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way yet…but I love you.” He opened the box and inside is a simple sterling silver band. He nervously chuckled as he witnessed Kyungsoo’s shocked face. “Kyungsoo, I’m not asking you to marry me. It’s just….a promise ring. I don’t know how much longer we’ve got…..I want our time together to be nothing but good memories. I know you’re leaving next year.”

“How—“

“I’m not dumb, Kyungsoo……honestly I heard it from Minseok.” Kyungsoo frowned at the mention of his friend. Well, ex-friend now. “Kyungsoo, I know what you’re thinking. And no, you’re not going to kill Minseok in his sleep, okay?”

The elder huffed and promised he won’t hurt Minseok the next time he sees him….not too much. He observed the ring inside the box and grabbed it. The ring had no special design except the engraving of their names inside. Kyungsoo snorted at how corny the gift is, but he still wants to wear it. It fits like a glove and his heart is filled with glee when he noticed Jongin wearing an identical ring on his own left hand. When did Jongin slip that ring on he didn’t notice. Despite knowing they don’t need a ring to symbolize their love Kyungsoo gladly accepted it. Speaking of love…

“Thank you, Jongin. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…it honestly slipped my mind. I got so accustomed to you being by my side…I didn’t bother to think of what it would be like without you until now…and no I don’t think we’re rushing. ‘Cause I’ve been in love you since we met. I just needed some time to finally admit that out loud…I love you too, Jongin.” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin for any type of reaction. He wanted assurance even though Jongin was the one who confessed first. It’s dumb, Kyungsoo knows but this is his first real relationship too. Jongin kissed him in response and Kyungsoo found it as a seal of approval. Kyungsoo thought he couldn’t be any happier. Until a certain thought came to mind. "I’ll be on the other side of the country in a few weeks and well, that really blows.” Kyungsoo didn’t even mean to make a joke out of his statement though it has the other laughing.

Jongin’s hands cradled Kyungsoo’s tiny face. He kissed each cheek still rosy from the cold wind outside and finally a quick peck to the lips. “It won’t suck, Kyungsoo. Think of what we can do even while you’re away.” Kyungsoo whined when he fully understands what Jongin is insinuating. “But your actual dick is way better than my fingers or dildo!” He jumped in his seat out of frustration and pouted. Jongin brought him into a tight embrace and Kyungsoo leaned into the crook of the other’s neck. The former gently pet the back of Kyungsoo’s hair and smiled. “The way you're reacting makes it sound like you love my dick more.” Jongin tried to bite back the groan when Kyungsoo punched him in the stomach. “We’ll be fine, Soo. At least I’m here right now.”

Kyungsoo played with the random string on Jongin’s dark grey knit sweater. It’s also Kyungsoo’s favorite. His cute boyfriend must have worn the sweater today on purpose. Damnit. He turned his head to give a soft kiss on the exposed nape and sighed. “You’re right….I’m so gonna ride that dick so hard tonight,” murmured Kyungsoo.

Jongin raised an eyebrow and heartily chuckled. Kyungsoo can feel the vibrations against his own chest. “What happened to only having tea?” The elder adjusted his sitting position and straddled Jongin. He flicked the top of his boyfriend’s forehead. “Shut the fuck up. I’m getting needy and that dick better be inside of my ass in ten minutes.” Kyungsoo yelped when Jongin carried them into his bedroom. Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice.

 


End file.
